Sex And Taxes Pt 2
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: This is my idea of what happened after the episode. Hence, the flashbacks. Anyway, I know some of the facts are wrong, but, I did my best to keep it as true as possible. Also I do not own anything! And R&R please. Nice criticism reviews please.


* * *

**A/N: This story is based off of a CSI:Miami Episode entitled Sex And Taxes, which guest stars Zac Efron. So I decided to write this story for fun. I know I got some facts wrong, this is just what might have happened after the episode.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in CSI. All the credit goes to the creators of the show.

* * *

**Seth sighed and tapped the table with his fingers and he sighed again. He was accused of murdering an IRS Agent. "Now I'm gonna ask you again. Did you kill him?", the prosecutor asked his little brother. He sighed. Timothy looked at Seth and sighed. He nodded. Seth sighed and looked over at his dad. 

"No more further questions your honor.", the prosecutor said.

"You may step down.", the judge said. Timothy stepped out from behind the bench and looked at Seth. "I call Seth Dawson to the bench next.", Timothy's lawyer said as Seth looked up surprised. Seth looked at his dad, Carl, and stood up. "Seth, will you approach the bench, please?", the lawyer asked.

Seth nodded and sat on the bench facing the jury and his dad and the prosecutors. "Now Seth, what happened that fateful night of July, 15, 2005?", the lawyer asked facing the court. Seth sighed. "Well, me and Timothy went walking down the road to--.", Seth said. The judge stopped him.

"First off, you two changed your stories.", he said. Seth sighed. "I know. But, see Timothy was about seven or eight and he couldn't have been able to work the gun.", Seth said. The judge nodded. "Go on.", he said. Seth looked at the judge and cleared his throat. "Anyway, I took Timothy with me to the IRS Office.".

_Seth and Timothy Dawson were walking down the street to the IRS building. "Hurry up Timothy. Come on!", Seth said as he walked into the building. Timothy ran after his older brother and panted. Timothy didn't notice that Seth was holding a spray bottle in his backpack. _

_"Sit right there.", Seth said pointing to a chair. Timothy sat down and watched as his older brother enter through the door of the agent's office. "Hello Seth.", he said. Seth said, "Hi.". The agent took the envelope in Seth's hand. "Is that the check?", he asked. Seth nodded. Then the agent said something he didn't catch. _

_Seth sat in the chair right by the agent's desk and waited until there was no one in sight. Then he took the spray bottle out of his bag and began wiping down the agent's desk with it. When he was done he ran out of the room. "Let's go.", he said as he grabbed Timothy's arm and ran out the door._

"And what was it that you sprayed?", the lawyer asked.

"Bug juice.", Seth said.

"And that was found in your dad's shed, was it not?", the lawyer asked again.

"Yes. But--", Seth said.

"And did he not tell you that it was lethal and how to use it?", the lawyer asked.

"Yeah, he did.", Seth said.

"No further questions your honor.", the lawyer said.

"You may step down.", the judge said to Seth.

"Thank you.", Seth said as he walked down from the bench. He sighed and looked over at his dad. He went back to his seat and looked at the ground. Carl sighed and looked over at his older son. "Your honor. I would like to question Seth Dawson.", a younger girl lawyer stood up.

"Really? Well, the court calls Seth Dawson forward again.", the judge said.

Seth sighed and went up to the stand. "Now Mr.Dawson, tell everybody here what happened after you left the IRS office.", she said. Seth sighed. "We were on our way home when we saw his car parked on the side of the road.", Seth said as he looked up at the judge's face.

_Seth stood there as he watched the agent knock on her van door. "Hold on sweet thing.", she said as she opened the door and pulled him in. Timothy and Seth snuck up to the van and looked inside the van. Timothy sneezed. "Did you hear that?", she asked. He shook his head. "No.", he said._

_"Oh.", she said as she felt him go lower. Little did she know that he had a knife ready to stab her. Seth covered Timothy's eyes as he watched the murder. Timothy heard her scream and watched as Seth uncovered his eyes as the agent dragged his victim out of the car onto the ground. He gasped. _

"Oh. So the IRS Agent murdered a girl.", she asked. Seth nodded and sighed. "And what else did he do?", she asked. Seth looked at her burning blue eyes. "He cleaned up her blood from the seats.", he said as he cleared his throat. The lawyer nodded. "No further questions your honor.", she said as she went back to the table.

"Well, we will have a recess and then this case will return.", he said slamming his gavel on the podium. Seth sighed and stood up and walked out of the courtroom and into the bathroom. He entered an empty stall and punched the wall. He hated being in court. Especially because this wasn't his first time in court.

He had two court dates before this one. The first one was in 2005, the second one was on November 12th, 2006. And now this one. And the court switched his words around. That was the worst of all. All he worried about was Timothy. He opened the door and went to the sink. His face was bruised, but, fine none the less.

* * *

"I have read this case over and over. And I was wondering what you two kids were doing here. The gun was your dad's. As was the chemicals that were used. So how does the jury find Mr.Dawson?", he asked the jury. The first juror stood up. We find Timothy Dawson...", he said as he paused. 

"Please let him be not guilty.", Seth whispered to himself.

"Not guilty.", he cried.

Seth cheered. "In the case of Seth Dawson we find him...", he said again. Seth crossed his fingers. "Not guilty.", he said. Seth cheered again. But, he watched as they arrested his father. "Dad!", Seth said. Carl comforted his son. "I'll be alright. Just take care of Timothy.", Carl said as Seth watched his dad walk away.

* * *

"Seth! Time for school!", his mom called through the door.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Anybody that has seen this episode can you tell me if I got any facts wrong? Also some of the stuff was made up like the ruling. So bear with me.**


End file.
